creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Anniversary Surprise
Come in boys and girls to my CASTLE with me, CREEPS ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. I was just eating some CHINESE LEGROLLS, that are really TOERRIFIC hee-hee. Our MISFORTUNE COOKIES that came with them, say that we will all settle back for tonight's tale of ROTTING-ROMANCE called... Back in the Winter of 1967, there was a couple in a restaurant together, up, in Massachusetts one night. "Is the wine good, Katherine darling?" the man asked the lady. "Yes Paul, thank you" Katherine replied, finishing her glass of it. "Great" Paul grinned, eating a bowl of New England Clam Chowder. "Happy Anniversary dearest" Katherine wished Paul. "Happy Anniversary my gorgeous wife. I love you!" Paul smiled. "I love you too" she smiled back. Later on that evening, Paul had his radio on with The Turtles singing, Happy Together on it. He was walking through his den, when he had a heart attack and dropped dead suddenly. A year later, Katherine was washing dishes, when a car pulled into the driveway outside at night. She gazed out the kitchen-windows, watching a man get out of the car and come knock on the kitchen door. Katherine let him inside and said to him: "Steve, what a surprise!". "Yeah babe, what's cookin'?" Steve replied, asking. "Oh, nothing actually. I was just washing dishes" Katherine explained. "WHAT?! NO GRUB? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOMETHING FOR ME TO EAT WHEN I SHOW UP YA HEAR BABE??" Steve screamed at her angrily. "Oh, I am sorry you should have called me!!" she whimpered to him, with a tear coming down her cheek. "YEAH, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER, KATHERINE!!" Steve shouted, touching her chin and looking at her in the eyes. Steve then opened a bottle of Bud Light he had with him, swigging it down. As poor Katherine cried silently standing there, the soil began to rumble and move out, in a cemetery two miles away. The gravestone read, "PAUL MILLER 1926-1967", and a rotting-hand poked up, out of the dirt at the grave. The hand had gray, dead flesh on it and the hole gave way, becoming larger, as the zombified-head of Paul writhed up, into the cool night-air. The skin on his head and neck was a dead-white, being extremely pale in color. Blackened-circles surrounded his dead-eyes of a terrifying-glowing-yellow. Paul's zombie spit out dirt and scratched some worms out of his ratty, black hair. He pulled on his tombstone, hoisting himself out of his grave. In his black suit and tie, the corpse stood up, going through the grass as crickets made their evening-sounds in the graveyard. Katherine begged Steve, "please don't wake my kids upstairs Steve!". She held her one cheek. "Shut up Katherine, I'm your Boyfriend, you want me to slap you in the face again huh?" he yelled at her. "No please" she cried. Steve went into Paul's old den and laid back in the recliner with his beer. As he turned on the t.v. in there, Gilligan's Island started. A couple minutes went by and the zombie of Paul stirred outside of the den's window. He saw Steve inside and opened the window slowly. Steve glared over, seeing the living dead climb into the room. Steve jerked, dropping his beer. As the zombie got to Steve, Steve screamed in total terror, as the corpse drove his dead, decaying-fingers into Steve's mouth, down his throat, gagging and choking him, as he writhed. Steve was killed, and the zombie of Paul cackled under his dead breath, with his rotting-teeth of a grotesque orange-color. Then the zombie ripped his foul-fingers out of the body's mouth and clutched its throat. The zombie of Paul got Steve's body out the window. Katherine looked into the den, finding a suprise of fresh roses in Paul's old recliner, with a tag tied around them reading, "Happy Anniversary Katherine Sweetheart! Love, Paul." Awe, wasn't that thoughtful of Paul? His old recliner looked COMFY AND ROSEY heh-heh. paul also GRAVE Steve quite a surprise that he GOT ALL CHOKED UP ABOUT aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!